It started with a Dream
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Lea is engaged with Theo,but one night changes everything. She dreams about having a family with Cory. Monchele fic.
1. Dream

"Cory, come here! " Lea said as she saw her husband.

"What's wrong with your shirt? "Lea asked and laughed a bit.

"Our children wanted to paint something. "

"Actually I like this yellow color. "

"On my blue shirt. "

" And on your face. "Lea laughed again.

"Do you want to see what they have painted? "Cory asked.

"Of course. "They walked upstairs to their son's room.

"John, show mommy what you painted with your sister. "Their little son showed Lea the painting.

"Mommy, it's you and daddy. " Their daughter Kate said. Lea smiled,she was taller than Cory in this painting.

"And where are you two? " Lea asked.

"We aren't in this painting. "John told his mom.

"And why you aren't in this painting? "

"We are eating ice cream inside the house! " Kate answered. Lea laughed and gave a loving look to Cory and her children.

"Anybody wants ice cream? "Lea asked.

"ME,ME,mommy! "Their son yelled.

"So let's go! "

"Daddy,daddy, take me downstairs!"Kate told Cory.

"Come here,darling! " He said and took her in his hands.

"Mommy,I'm flying! "Kate yelled.

"No you aren't. Daddy is just holding you. "John said. He was six years old,Kate only four.

"I'm not holding her. She is flying! "Cory said.

"Of course she is flying! "Lea added.

"Who tells Kate she is flying- gets more ice cream . "She whispered into John's ear.

"You are flying,Kate! I see it! "John was yelling and Lea was laughing hard.

* * *

><p>"Lea,Lea! "<p>

"You are flying,Kate. "She said.

"Lea, what the heck, are you dreaming? "Lea's boyfriend Theo asked.

She opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom with Theo. They were getting married in a week.

"Yeah… I was just dreaming.. "She said and stood up. She was dreaming about having a family with her castmate Cory. But she was engaged with Theo Stockman - her boyfriend for two years. Why did she dream about being with Cory? Does that mean something? Was that cheating? Should she tell Theo about it? Too many questions for her. She had to meet her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters won't be long becouse I'm posting it on tumblr,but I promise to be active on writing!<br>**


	2. Just a Dream or Something Much More?

"I dreamed that we have family! " Lea told Dianna.

"Did you love him in that dream? "

" We were married. Yes. " Lea said and took her cup of coffee.

"I don't know how to explain it. "

"So do I. I don't know the reason. Maybe I like him? "

"Who doesn't? " Dianna laughed.

"Okay he is cute and tall and handsome,but I am engaged, I don't even think about him as my potencial boyfriend. "

"I don't know what to say, Lea. "

"I don't know anything,Di. I've spent all morning thinking about him. If I will I may really fall in love with him. "

"If you aren't already. "Dianna added and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Someone was calling Cory.<p>

"Cory Moteith here. "

"Hello, it's Theo. You might know me - I'm Lea's boyfriend. "Of course Cory knew him. He was boyfriend of the greatest woman he knew.

"Yeah. And what's the reason you are calling me? "Cory asked.

"You are one of Lea's best friends, so I thought you might know - where Lea might want to spend our honeymoon? " Cory was suprised after hearing this question- her boyfriend didn't know where Lea would like to spend her honeymoon.

"Lea loves New York. Even she used to live there it will always be her favorite city in the world. You should spend your honeymoon there. "

"You are right! Thank you, see you in our wedding. " Cory really liked Lea, maybe he loved her,but she is dating Theo, and if you love someone you have to let him be happy. Cory didn't know how,but Theo made Lea feel happy,and if Lea was happy, he was happy too.

* * *

><p>Lea was walking home and thinking about Cory. If she likes him she had to know about him. God,she liked him. She was thinking about him all day. Of course she liked him. She didn't know if this was cheating that she liked Cory. Nothing has happened, Lea even didn't know about Cory- if he liked her too.<p>

"Is there a chance he likes me? "Lea was thinking in her head and someone on street said:

"He likes you. "Lea looked back to see who was talking. A strange man came to her.

"He likes you. And you like him. Be with him. "He said and walked away. Lea was standing there didn't knowing what to do.


	3. Realisation

"Lea, I love you. " Cory said as he kissed her goodnight and turned off the light.

"I love you too, Cory. " She answered. Cory got in bed and held Lea closer him.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up. She was dreaming again. It was three in the morning. Lea looked at her boyfriend Theo. She put her head on his chest,but she didn't feel anything. Lea didn't know if she loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cory,look at me, I look like a mess! "Lea said as she got in their house. It was raining.<p>

"Lea,you look perfect. "

"But I'm wet and look at my clothes! "

"Look at your face, Lea. "He said and took her to their mirror.

"You look better than ever. " He said and kissed her very sweet.

"Thank you,Cory. "She said as she broke the kiss.

* * *

><p>"This is too much. "Lea said to herself and got out of the bed. She went to kitchen and decided to drink coffee - to stay awake,becouse it was five in the morning now. She couldn't sleep - she was dreaming about Cory.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lea,wow, it is eight AM and you look like you have been awake for hours! "Theo said as he saw Lea.<p>

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. "

* * *

><p>"I was dreaming about being with him again. " Lea told Dianna.<p>

" Lea, but if you like him why don't you tell him about your feelings! "

"Dianna I wish I could,but I don't think he likes me, and by the way I'm getting married in six days! "

"I thought that man told you that Cory likes you… "

"Dianna, it was strange ,old man. How could he know? "

"How could he know about what you were thinking at the moment?"

* * *

><p>"Cory,hi! "Lea said as she walked on set.<p>

"Oh, Lea, you look good. "

"Thank you, I was just thinking - what are you doing tomorrow evening? " She asked.

"Umm,nothing. "

"Would you like to go somewhere with me? " Cory felt so good- Lea asked him on a date,okay this wasn't a date. Lea was engaged,but anyway - going somewhere with Lea was awesome.

"Of course. "He said and put his best smile on his face.


	4. Now or Never

"Where are you going to go? " Theo asked Lea.

" Oh, I have a meeting with Glee girls. " Lea lied. She was getting ready for her date with Cory. If this was a date.

* * *

><p>"Cory,it was so nice evening! "Lea said as they were walking around the town.<p>

"I thought you would get bored in first ten minutes! "He was laughing . Her mom always said that girls like funny guys.

"No, I never get bored with you! "

They were walking and talking when they reached their cars.

"Lea, thank you very much for this evening . "Cory said.

"Cory, I should be the one that says "thank you" . " Lea responded.

" Have a good night. "Cory said and kissed Lea's cheek, their faces were so close each others.

"Now or never. " Lea thought and took Cory's face in her arms and kissed him. It was a little shock for Cory. At first he was just standing there and kissing her,but then he realised what he was doing. He put his hand on Lea's back and took her tighter.

"Than you for this evening . "Lea said and got in her car with a big smile on her face. Cory was just standing there and watching how Lea drives away. They kissed. Cory felt so good- Lea kissed him. Beautiful,funny,smart Lea kissed him. The ideal woman kissed him. He was just staring at some point,but then he remembered about some person- Theo Stocman - Lea's boyfriend.


	5. Decision

"Cory,where are we driving? " Lea asked.

" You'll see. "

"Come on, Cory. "

"Two minutes. "He said.

"Can't wait. "

"Here we are! "Cory said and stopped the car.

"Wow, this place looks like heaven, are we visiting someone? "

"No . "

"Then why we are here? "

"I bought this house . " He said and looked at Lea.

"OH MY GOD! Cory! I love you so much! "Lea said and put her arms around his neck.

"Lea, I love you and I want us to live here and be happy. " He kissed her after saying these words.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up. Since yesterday's kiss with Cory she liked to dream about Cory,but she had to wake up. This was very important day for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting on his bed and thinking. He didn't sleep. He was thinking about Lea all night. Suddenly, Cory's doorbell rang. He went to see who was there and saw her beautiful face.<p>

"Good morning, Cory. "She said.

"Good morning. "

"Cory, I need to ask you something . "

"Anything you want. "

"Cory, I like you. I really like you, maybe more- I think I'm in love with you. I know this sounds crazy,but one night I had a dream that we are together and since then I'm dreaming about you every night. Those dreams made me realise that I love you. Cory, if you just tell me you like me too, I will break everything - I will break up with Theo,I will cancel our wedding,I won't fly to New York today. Just tell me if there is a chance for us.. "

Cory wanted to say that he loves her and wants to be with her,but then he realised one thing- if he tells Lea he loves her, she will break up with Theo. It may destroy his life . Cory knew that Lea was happy with Theo,so he did his choice.

"No, Lea. I don't think there might be something between us. " Lea's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"But yesterday's kiss… "

"I don't know why I kissed you back. You are great,but I think you will be happier with him. "

"Of course… "Lea said and walked away . Cory felt so bad for lying to Lea,but he would destroy Theo's life .

* * *

><p>"Lea, where were you? "Theo asked as Lea entered their flat.<p>

"I said goodbye to some friends. "

"Okay, we are going to be late, let's go! " Theo said and took their suitcases. They were flying to New York to marry each other after some days.


	6. The Wedding

Lea was walking around the Central Park. It was some minutes til midnight . After twelve hours she is getting married with great,really great man. But she didn't love him anymore. She was walking and thinking about how would she feel if she would never dreamed about Cory. Probably,she would be happy about marrying Theo,but now... Now she is sitting somewhere and crying. She didn't want to go back to her hotel room and sleep. She would dream about things that never will happen - being with Cory. How Cory changed her life - before one week Lea was happy becouse of marrying her boyfriend, now she was upset,crying every time when she is alone. Cory gave her a hope,but then he broke her heart.

* * *

><p>"Cory, aren't you flying with us to New York? " Mark asked his roommate.<p>

"I don't think so. "

"Why? I thought you will go to Lea's wedding,she is your best friend. "

" Can I be honest with you? "

"Oh no . What did you do? "

"Lea doesn't love him. "

"How do you now it? "

"She loves me. "

"Than why she is marrying him? "

"Becouse... We went on a date. She kissed me. I kissed her back. "

" It's perfect! You have always liked Lea! "

"But next day she told me she will break anything if I tell her I like her too. "

" And you? "

"I told I don't. "

"Why? "Mark asked.

"I would ruin Theo's life. Lea was happy with him. She will be happy with him again. But I would feel terrible if I would broke their relationship. "

"Sometimes you are so stupid, Cory. Now you have ruined yours,Lea's and Theo's life! Lea won't be happy with him if she loves you, he won't be happy with her if she will be sad all the time! This is real life ruining . "

" I should tell her that I love her. "

"Of course you should. "

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, we don't have tickets to this flight. "<p>

"It's really important. I can pay any price. "Cory said.

"We can give you ticket to next flight. "

"I need to get there with this! "

" I'm very sorry,but you can get ticket only to next flight,it's after one hour. "

* * *

><p>"Did you get ticket? " Mark asked Cory. They were in airport.<p>

"No. I bought to the next flight. "

"But you will be late... "

" I'll try my best to get there in time. "

* * *

><p>Cory finally was in New York. He took a taxi that could drive him to place where Lea's wedding was.<p>

"Please drive as fast as possible. "Cory told the driver.

* * *

><p>"Theo Stockman, are you taking Lea Michele Sarfati as your wife? " The priest asked.<p>

"Yes. "

"Lea Michele Sarfati, are you taking Theo Stockman as your husband? "

Lea had to say yes. Even she loved Cory. Everyone was there, it was perfect wedding - every little girl's dream,just for Lea it was the wrong man. Suddenly church's door opened.

"Lea,don't do this. " Everyone looked at Cory who just entered the church.

" What the ...? "Theo said.

"Lea, I love you. Don't do it. You don't love him, you love me. " Cory said.

" Lea, is he crazy? "Theo asked.

"No... "Lea started crying.

"I don't understand anything. Is this truth? You don't love me? You love him? "

"I'm sorry, Theo. I loved you,but then somehow.. I'm very sorry... "

"You love him? Tell me! "He was yelling at her.

" I.. Yes, I love... I love him. "Lea said,still crying.

"I can't believe it! Are you happy now? "Theo looked at Cory.

"You just destroyed my life! " Theo was yelling at Cory.

"I would destroy your life if I would let her marry you! "

"Thank you two! "Theo said and got out of the church. People still were watching at Cory.

"I'm very sorry for what I did, but maybe they would make their biggest mistake by marrying each other. " Cory said and walked to exit. Lea followed him. She took his arm and he looked at her.

"I will need some time,but you have to know - I love you. "Lea said after kissing him.


	7. Happy Ending?

_**Hey, want to come over?**_ Lea texted Cory for the first time after breaking up with Theo. She was back in Los Angeles. She spent a few days crying and feeling horrible for hurting Theo. Now ,when Lea felt better, she remembered that the man she loved loves her too.

_**I'll be at your place in twenty minutes. **_Lea got answer.

* * *

><p>"Hi! "Cory said as he walked in and hugged her.<p>

"Feel better? " He whispered in Lea's ear.

"About Theo yes,but actually… "

"What actually? " Cory asked.

"I feel bad,I think I'm sick. My stomache.. Ohh. "

"Don't move. I'll be back after fifteen minutes. " Cory said and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Cory walked in drugstore.<p>

"Excuse me, " He told the pharmacist " My girlfriend feels sick. "

"What's wrong with her? " The woman asked.

"Something with her stomache. She just feels sick. She never gets sick. "

Pharmacist laughed.

"It's not funny! "Cory said.

"Excuse me, I think you need this. " She gave Cory a pregnancy test. Cory was just staring at it - he haven't had sex with Lea.

* * *

><p>"Cory? Is that you? " Lea was yelling.<p>

"Yes, it's me. "Cory said and closed the door. He went to Lea's bedroom where she was.

"Cory, you didn't have to buy me something! I'll be okay. "

"I think you may need this. "Cory gave her the test.

"What the heck? "Lea stood up.

"Pharmacist told me that you may be pregnant. "

"Cory… But we… You don't have to stay… You can go if you want, Cory. "

"Lea, I won't leave you. Just do it. " Cory said and Lea took the test and went to bathroom.

* * *

><p>Lea went back to her bedroom with the test in her hands. She sat down next to Cory on her bed and put the test on the ground.<p>

"We have to wait. " She said.

"How long? "

"Five minutes. "


	8. True Love

"Thank you god! " Lea said and hugged Cory. She wasn't pregnant.

"You see, I'm not pregnant! "

"Yeah… " Cory said ,a bit upset.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? "

" Past five minutes… I was just thinking about a lot of stuff. "

"Like what? "Lea asked.

"Baby names, schools… "

"Cory… You wanted to have this child even this wouldn't be yours? "

" Of course I rather have my own children,but I would have loved this child like he would me mine. "

" You are the sweetest person I've ever met. I thought you were a bit diffeent… "

" What? "Cory looked at Lea.

"I thought you would never want children. "

"Don't read what they write about me. I want to have children! I don't want to have children when I'm fourty. "

"Me either. I don't want my children to grow up with super old parents. " Lea laughed.

"That means you want children? "

"I'm a woman , Cory. "

Cory started kissing her lips, cheeks,neck, he was going lower.

"Let's make some little babies. "Cory said.

"I'm really dating you for two hours. You want to make a child? "

"We know each other for almost three years,we have kissed more than hundred times . "

"But Glee? "

"Third season ends after three months, Lea, we both want it. "

"I love you. "She said and opened his shirt.


	9. Finally

"Cory,don't worry! " Lea said and the door opened.

"Lea! "Lea's mother Edith hugged her. "And you are Cory,right? " she hugged him too.

"Hello, Mrs. Sarfati. "Cory said and gave her yellow flowers he had bought.

"Call me Edith . "She told Cory.

"Marc, they are here! "Lea's mother was yelling.

"Lea, darling, and you are with your boyfriend! " Marc said as he saw Lea and Cory.

"It's very nice to meet you,Cory. I'm Marc Sarfati - Lea's father, but you can call me Marc. "

" Thank you, Marc. "

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around a table and eating dinner. They were celebrating Lea's birthday.<p>

"So,no more Glee? "Marc asked.

"Yes, for now. "Lea said.

"Ryan might want us to be guest stars at some time. "Cory added.

" But Rachel and Finn, they moved to New York after graduations, they will still be together? " Edith asked.

"Of course! Enough drama for them! "Lea laughed.

"And what are your plans for future? " Marc seriously asked. Cory thought that it's the right time to do what he wanted.

"Talking about future plans, there is one thing I want to do," he said and got on one knee.

"Ohhh… " Lea's mom looked at Cory.

"Lea, I love you and I want to marry you. Today is your birthday,and I'm meeting your parents for the first time, I think it's the right time to make the next step. "Cory said and took little red box from his pocket.

"Say yes! "Marc yelled and everyone laughed.

"Yes, Cory, I love you. " Lea replied.

As Cory put the ring on Lea's ring finger and sat down Lea stood up.

"Cory,this is my perfect gift,but I have got a gift for you too. " Lea said and placed her hand on her belly.

"Your are… ? "Cory was speechless.

"Yes! Mom,dad you are going to be grandparents! " Lea's mom started crying.

"I'm so happy for you two! " She said.

* * *

><p>"Do you think think they liked me? " Cory asked Lea as they were getting ready to go sleep.<p>

"Are you joking? They loved you! They were so happy! "

"They aren't the only ones that are happy for the news. "Cory said and placed his huge hands on Lea's belly.

"You are completely sure? "

"I went to my doctor,before we got here. I'm two months pregnant. "

"Lea, I'm the happiest man in the world! "He said and turned off the light. They got in bed. Cory held Lea closer to him.

"Coryy.. "

"You don't want me to hold you? "

"No, I think it's so sweet and nice, I just really,really love you. " She placed a kiss on Cory's lips and they fell asleep.


	10. Hormones and Jealousy

"Cory, I can't believe we are going to find out what we are expecting today! " Lea said as they were eating breakfast.

"Today? I thought your doctor's appointment was next week? "

"No, it's today! "

"Oh, then I'll cancel some business. "

"What business? " Lea asked.

"Oh, just meeting with the cast of my new movie.. But, it doesn't matter, I'll say I can't."

"No, you are going! I can go alone, I'll tell you the sex of our baby at home, you have to go, Cory. "

"Really? I promise I'll try to get home as soon as possible. "

* * *

><p>"So,you want me to tell the sex of your baby? "doctor asked.<p>

"Yes! " Lea happily said.

"You are having a boy! " the doctor said and Lea's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She was having a little baby boy.

* * *

><p>"I'm home! "Cory yelled as he got in their house that they had bought some weeks before.<p>

"Coryy! "Lea got in his arms. "How was the meeting? Who are your castmates? "

"I think you might have something more important to say. "Cory said and put his hands on her belly.

"So…. We are expecting…. a boy! "Lea told him.

"Oh, really? I can't believe it! Having a son always has been my dream!"

"Cory, I'm so happy that you are happy! But tell me about your new movie - who are you working with? What genre? "

"So,it's a romantic comedy. I've got the main role! "Lea hugged him.

"Congratulations! And who is going to be your on-screen girlfriend? " Lea asked,laughing a bit.

"Taylor Swift. Know her? " Lea's smile disappeared. Before Cory dated Lea, tabloids used to write that Taylor is having a crush on Cory. She even has written a song about him.

"Ohh… "

"Hey,what's wrong? "Cory asked.

"Oh nothing,just… People think you and her… That you used to date… "

Cory laughed.

"Did you know that she had a crush on you? "

"Lea… We never dated. And I don't think she ever had a crush on me. "

"Of course she had! She wrote a song for you! And look at pictures of you two! " Lea started yelling. She couldn't control herself.

"What the… Lea, what pictures? Even there was some reason for someone to think we were together… "

"You say there was a reason? So,you dated her? "Lea was yelling and walked upstairs.

"No,I didn't say it! We haven't met each other for half year! You don't have any reason to worry! "

"Everyone says it! She is taller than me, she is blonde, and she isn't fat like me! " Lea went in their bedroom and locked the door after her. She just stood there crying. She knew she was wrong- Cory would never cheat on her,but her pregnancy… Lea didn't feel herself.

"Let me in, Lea. " Cory said, he understood that Lea didn't want to fight with him,she just had that pregnancy hormones.

"No, you probably don't want to see me anymore. "Lea knew he wants,she just wanted to hear something nice.

"Lea, I will always want to see you. Let me in, you really don't have any reason to worry. Why should I cheat on a very beautiful,smart,funny woman I love? And she has a bonus - she is expecting my son. And I love them. I will never leave them. They makes my life perfect. " Lea opened the door. Cory hugged her.

"That's just becouse I love you too much, Cory. "Lea said,crying in his shirt.

"I love you too. " Cory leaned down to her babypump.

"And I love you. " Cory rolled up Lea's blouse and placed a kiss on her belly,before kissing her on her lips.


	11. You can do anything with me

"Cory, it's ready! "Lea said as she took out their dinner from oven.

"Hey,why you look disappointed? "Lea asked as he entered their kitchen.

"You know what they are writing about me ? "

"And what they are writing this time? "She asked.

"You won't believe it. They says I'm dating your best friend. They says I'm dating Jon!" Cory said.

"Come on. "

"They thinks I'm gay. " Lea laughed.

"Hey, of course they thinks so - you never go out with girlfriend… "Lea said a little bit shy - she was his girlfriend.

"You know I don't like that magazines writes about my private life. "

"You know I like to hold my boyfriends hand in public and by the way I can't hide my babypump anymore! The press will ask me about who is my boyfriend and… " Lea stood up and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lea got in her side of their bed. Cory got there too and she ,without any talks, turned off the light.<p>

"Lea, I am sorry for today. "

"Actually, I'm the one that should be sorry… I know that you don't want everyone to discuss your life… "She said and looked at him.

"No,Lea, you were right. We are going to have a baby, there is no way that we can hide it. We should go out. "

" Really? " She suddenly started smiling. "That means I can hold your hand? "

" You can do anything with me. " He said and held her like other nights.

* * *

><p>"Ohh, look at this! " Lea said as she saw a little baby shirt.<p>

"Let's take it! "Cory replied.

"It's so nice that we accept each others ideas. "

"If we will continue like this our baby will have more stuff than we have got now! "

"Coryy… "

"What? What's wrong? " Cory asked Lea.

"Cory,he just… he just kicked for the first time! " After hearing it Cory immediately placed his arms on Lea's belly.

" Did you feel it? " He was very excited.

"Of course I did! But, Cory, people are staring at us… " he realised what he was doing - he was in the middle of a baby clothes shop holding Lea's belly.

"Oh.. "He stood up. "I'm not gay anymore! " He laughed.

"Of course you aren't! " Lea said and took his hand as they were going to pay for the things they were buying for their little baby.


	12. Jackson Robert Monteith

"Everybody knows… "Lea said as she was walking around some park with Cory.

"How do you know? "

"See that girl? Look what's on her magazines cover.. " Cory looked at some girl and saw it.

_**Cory Monteith - not so gay? **_That's what was written on the cover, and there was his and Lea's picture too. Actually,he felt happy for that.

"I'm sorry,Cory, if you still don't want to go in public… "

"Lea,are you kidding me? I love you! Maybe the reason I never wanted to go in public with someone was…. That I didn't love any of those girls I've dated. Maybe I wasn't sure about them… But you,you are perfection,you are the one I love and I'm going to love til the end of my life. "

"Cory… You really meant it all? "Lea asked. He didn't have a response for that. He just kissed her. He knew that tomorrow picture of them is going to be everywhere,but it was worth it.

"I love you too. Always will. " Lea said.

" Let's go? " She asked and they continued walking. Holding each others hand.

"Lea, have you been thinking about names? " Cory asked.

"A little. And you? "

"Yes. I like Jackson. "

"Really? Cory,I was thinking about it! "

"You did? You like that name? " Cory looked excited.

"Yes! And what about middle names? Would you like Jackson to have one? "

"Actually, it's a great idea! "

"I thought about Robert. "Lea said.

"Jackson Robert Monteith. Sounds great! "

"Yeah.. " She was going to give birth to Jackson Robert Monteith. She was still Michele.

"Lea,have you thought about marriage? " Cory asked her.

"Cory, I don't want to look big in my wedding dress. "He laughed.

"But you know… We are going to have a baby… I was just thinking-what if we get married just with our parents and the closest friends now,but when the baby will be here make a bigger celebration? "

"Cory… Yes! "

"So,we can start planning? "

"No planning!I don't want to have a big wedding now. I'm six months pregnant. We will be able to plan after Jackson gets here. Now, we should just choose the best place and day… "

"I can't wait til I will be able to kiss the bride! "

"You can try now… " Lea said before receiving a kiss from the man she loved.


	13. I Love You

"You can kiss the bride now. " And Cory did it. He kissed Lea. They were now husband and wife. They were Cory and Lea Monteiths now.

"I love you. " Lea said and kissed him again. They had a small ceremony with Lea's parents,Cory's mom and their closest friends- Dianna,Mark,Chord and Chris.

"I love you too. " Cory said and continued kissing her.

* * *

><p>" I wanted to say thank you for coming, I have a few things to say. Before eight months… I never thought I would marry Lea, no I was thinking about her all the time,but I never really thought that we could be together. It was impossible. But then… Somehow… And now we are married!"Everyone laughed. They had a little celebration in some restaurant . " Yes, and in two months we are going to be parents!I'm going to be a father! "When everyone stopped laughing Cory continued.<p>

"But what I really wanted to say… is that I love and I'm always going to love you,Lea. No matter what, I'll be there for you. I will do everything for you to be happy, I'll do everything for our son to be happy. I will do everything for you to feel safe with me. I will do everything for you… to enjoy every day you spend with me,every single second,becouse I love you. Always will. " Lea was in tears. Just like her mom,Cory's mom and Dianna. All the girls were in tears. What Cory said… it was dream of every woman in this world. Something so sweet and full of love and care.

Lea stood up.

"He just showed you all why I love him so much! " Lea said.

"Yes,before eight months we were only friends. But one night changed everything. For me. And then it changed our both lives. And now - here I am - Lea Monteith, with one more little Monteith inside me." She looked at Cory.

"And every day… Every day I live with him is perfect. Every single moment… He makes me feel so loved. And safe. And he makes me laugh all the time! " The room filled with laugh again.

"And I can't imagine my life without him. I can't imagine a single morning without receiving a kiss from him. I can't imagine myself doing something without him stopping me and saying that it's too hard for me. I can't imagine falling asleep without his hands around my belly. Without feeling his breath on my neck. I can't imagine my life without you,Cory. " She said and saw tears in his eyes too. They looked at each other. Their look said that they were really in love. So did their lips.

"They are kissing all the time. " Chris whispered in Dianna's ear.

"Of course they are! It's their wedding. Have you ever seen Lea so happy with someone? " She asked.

"No. And Cory? Have you ever seen him in love? "

" He - in love? Til the day Lea told me everything I used to think it's impossible. " They laughed.

* * *

><p>"Cory, put me down! " Lea said as he took her bridal style and carried to their bedroom.<p>

"No way! "

"Coryy! " She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her down on their bed.

"I love you,Cory. " She said and took off his jacket. She started opening his shirt.

"I love you, Lea. "He said and leaned over her,starting undressing her.


	14. Welcome,Jackson!

"Cory,it's starting! " Lea tried to wake him up.

"Lea it's three AM… " he opened his eyes and looked at his iPhone.

"Cory! It's starting! " She said again.

"What? "He immediately got out of their bed and took one of Lea's dresses and jacket.

"Come here,Lea. " He took her out of the bed and dressed her.

"You aren't going to walk by yourself. "He said and took her in his arms. They got downstairs. Cory closed the door and put Lea in his car.

"Everything is going to be alright,Cory. It is going to be okay. " He was talking to himself while driving.

* * *

><p>"My wife is pregnant. Baby is coming. " Cory was talking to the first nurse he met.<p>

"We see. Follow me,please. " She told them.

* * *

><p>"So,Lea, please start pushing when I say "push" , okay? " Their doctor asked her.<p>

She nodded.

"Push. " He said. Lea tried pushing

"Ohhhh …. " Cory held her hand.

"I can't … It hurts like hell… "

"Lea, dear, you can. " Cory tried to make her feel better.

" I can't , Cory… We will never have this… OHHHH… baby… "

"Lea, don't say it! "

"Push,Lea. " Doctor said.

"AHHHHHHHH… I CAN'T! "

" Lea,push. "

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Lea was screaming. Cory saw how hard it was for her - he wished he should go out all this pain not her.

"I see the head, push one more time! " Doctor said and Cory held her hand tighter.

"OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! " She was yelling ,but she did it. Doctor handled their son to the nurses.

"Name? " One of them asked.

"Jackson Robert Monteith. " Cory said.

"Jackson Robert Monteith " Nurse repeated. She signed all the information while the other one took care of their baby. When they finished, one of them gave Jackson to Lea.

"Cory… " She said. " Look at him. He is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. "

" I think it's becouse he looks like you. "

" He doesn't. "

" Of course he does! Look at his eyes,his lips, nose. He is a copy of you! " Cory said.

" No. " Lea still didn't want to admit it. "

" Oh… " Cory said as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Dianna.

" Cory, I know it's five AM, but Lea isn't answering her phone,I had a feeling that there is something up with her… " Dianna sounded stressful.

" You don't have to worry about anything - she just gave birth to Jackson Robert Monteith. " Cory could hear Dianna's hapiness.

" OH MY GOD! Give the phone to her! " Cory gave Lea his phone and took Jack from her arms.

" Hey,little sweetie… " he was talking with him while Lea had a phone conversation with Dianna.

"Your mommy is currently talking on phone with her best friend. She doesn't want to admit that you look just like her,but you do. "

" No. " Lea looked at Cory, still talking with Dianna.

"What "No" ? " Dianna asked.

" Cory thinks Jack looks like me. I don't think so. " Lea said.

"I need a picture of him! "

" No,you better come! " Lea suggested.

" I'll be there in half hour. " Dianna said and hung up.

"Cory, we are going to have our first visitor! " Lea said.

" She is coming? So she will be able to tell you that Jack is a copy of you? " Cory said and Lea slapped him on the arm.

" Hey, I've got baby in my hands! " Cory laughed.

"No longer. " Lea tried to take Jack from him.

"Only if you take me with him. " Cory said and Lea let him lie with her in her bed.

" I love you. " She said.

"I love you both. " He answered.


	15. The meaning of love

They were sleeping. Lea was back from hospital and now they were three. Suddenly they got woken up by baby screaming.

" I got it. " Cory whispered into Lea's ear.

" You sure? "

"Yes. " He said and got out of the bed. He went to Jack's room.

* * *

><p>"So,why are you crying? "He asked. No response,of course. Cory took his son in his hands.<p>

"Would you like me to sing for you? This song is like about your mommy - the person I love the most on this world,and you of course."  
><em>She <em>  
><em> May be the reason I survive <em>  
><em> The why and wherefore I'm alive <em>  
><em> The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years <em>  
><em> Me <em>  
><em> I'll take her laughter and her tears <em>  
><em> And make them all my souvenirs <em>  
><em> For where she goes I've got to be <em>  
><em> The meaning of my life is <em>

_ She_

Suddenly, Cory felt someone's arms around him.

" I love you. "He heard and turned around to kiss her.

"I love you too,Lea. " He said. Jackson started sceaming again.

"Oh,give him to me. " Lea said and took him in her arms.

Silence.

"He doesn't like you. " She said.

"You think so? "He asked with a smirk and hugged them.


	16. I'm pregnant again

"Have a good night. " Cory said and kissed Lea's forehead. Jack was now one year and four months old.

" Cory. " Lea said.

" What, babe? " he asked.

" We need to talk. " She said.

" Do you want to break up with me? " He asked.

" No. " She laughed.

"Then? "

She just took his arms and placed on her belly.

" Lea.. You are pregnant again? " He asked.

"Yes, Cory, I'm pregant again! "

"I can't believe it! We are going to have a baby again! " he said and kissed her.

" You are really happy about it? " She asked.

"Yes! I'm the happiest man in the world! We are going to have one more little baby! For how long are you pregnant? "

" So… I went to doctor and he said I'm one month pregnant,that means we re going to have a baby in eight months! "

" Lea, I love you! And our little baby! I think it's a girl. "

" You can't know. " Lea said.

" I know it. "

" You can't know it. "

" It is a girl,you will see! But now, Lea, since I know you are pregnant again - you have to sleep. You need to get some rest. " He said and kissed her for the final time.

" Ohh, I better didn't tell you. " She said.

He held her closer and turned off the light.

"I'm very happy for the news. " he whispered in her ear.


	17. I wasn't jealous

"Do you want to drink something? " Cory asked Lea as they were walking around New York. They were visiting Lea's parents. Lea needed to confirm the news to them in face. She was now four months pregnant.

" Cappuccino. " She answered.

"I'll got it. You stay here with Jack,okay? "

"Yes of course. " She said and he went in Starbucks.

Then she saw someone she knew. He saw her too. He walked closer to her.

"Lea, hi! " He said.

"Theo.. "

"I'm not angry at you anymore, you can talk with me. " He said.

" Oh thank you. " She laughed. He hugged her. Cory saw it through the window.

"How are you? " She asked.

"I'm good! "

" Really? It's so nice! " She was really happy for him. She always felt bad for hurting him,now she felt better knowing that he is good.

" And how are you,Lea? Are you two still together? " He asked and looked at Lea and Jack.

"Yes. " Cory suddenly appeared and wrapped his arm around Lea so his hand touched her belly.

"Cory.. " She looked angrily at him.

"Excuse me, I have to go. " Theo said and walked away.

"Cory,what the heck? " Lea asked him.

"You didn't see how he was looking at you? "

" Cory! "

" His look was like " I'm still not over you. Will you come back? " " Lea laughed.

" Cory, I love to see you jealous,but you have to know that he should be the one that isn't nice with us. "

" I wasn't jealous. " He said.

" Really? You just suddenly appeared and specifically showed that I'm pregnant and you are with me. "

" That doesn't mean that I'm jealous. "

" Cory, so you weren't? Don't you think that he hugged me very tight? " Lea asked and bite her lip. He immediately looked at her.

" And he was smiling at me all the time. " She added.

" Okay, you won! I was jealous! " Cory finally said.

" I knew it! "" Lea laughed.

" But I'm the only man you love,right? "He asked.

"No. There is one more man I love. His name is Jack , by the way. " She winked at him.


	18. Katherine Elisabeth Monteith

" Like? " Lea asked her parents that were visiting her and Cory. Bonnie Dune had a concert and Lea decided to take her parents to see it.

" Lea,sweetie,you know I'm not a fan of this music,but you have to know - you have made the right choice,he is really great guy. " Edith told Lea.

" I have to agree with your mom- he is the best man I could want for my daughter. " Marc said.

" So,next song is for Cory's lady. We know that this is her favorite song. " Justin said and they started playing. " Keep Me " . This really was Lea's favorite.

Cory smiled at her. She was smiling too - she was in concert of her husband's band,she was eight and a half months pregnant,her parents loved Cory,they had a two years old baby at home,but suddenly she stopped smiling. She had a feeling she had once before - first contractions. She tried to stand up,but she failed.

" Lea,what's happening? " her mom histerically asked.

" Mom, baby… " Cory looked at Lea's table and saw the scene,he immediately stopped playing and went there.

" I'm sorry,it looks like someone is going to be a father.. " Justin told the public.

" Lea,are you okay? " Cory asked as he got there.

" Cory, I need to get to the hospital. " Lea told him and he took her in his arms.

He carried her to his car and Lea's parents followed them. They started driving.

" Hurts? " Marc asked.

" Not as much as it is going to hurt in next hours. "

* * *

><p>" Katherine Elisabeth Monteith. "Marc said as he was holding his granddaughter.<p>

" Marc,we should let them hold her for a moment! " Edith said and gave the baby back to Lea and Cory.

" Edith is right, we are going to drink something. If you need something just call. " Marc said and they left the room.

" Cory,are you happy? "

" More than ever. " He said and kissed Lea.

" I hope that Jack will be happy about it…" Lea said as she broke the kiss.

" How can anybody be unhappy for something like this? Look at her! " She really was perfect baby - she didn't scream a lot ( they had her for two hours,but she screamed only in first half hour ) and she looked absolutely beautiful .

" Cory, you know… Since I was little girl, I wanted to have two kids - a boy and a girl. Boy older,so he could take care of his sister… I can't believe I have that now… And you… Tall, handsome, smart,funny… "

" Thank you… Actually, I started wanting kids and family only when… I met you… Till then I thought I will never get married, I will just date a lot of girls… But then I met you.. And you were dating… And I felt like a girl - I was in love, I thinked about you every night… And I was thinking that I would like to have children with you… But it all was like dreams… "

" Who would think that we will have two children, get married? " Lea said.

" Before three years?" Cory laughed.

" No one. " Lea said and looked at him.

" No one. " He said,laughed, and kissed her again.

" I really love you,Lea. "

" And I really love you,Cory. "


	19. The End

" So, your life seems perfect - you are married with this year's hottest man for six years, you have two children, but I want to ask you - don't you have that thing called routine? "

The interviewer asked.

" Routine? Everyone asks me about it. What is routine? I really don't know how it is to be in realationship routine - with Cory everything is the same as at the beginning. " Lea said.

" Wait,maybe it's that routine? Nothing has changed! " Lea laughed.

" I think it's not that bad type of routine. But you have two children - is that hard? "

" When we were expecting Jack I was thinking - oh god,how I will do it,how we will take care of him,but when he was born, everything changed. The same thing was with Kate - I was afraid of taking care of two children,but when we had them everything was going on really great. "

" But two children - is that difficult? Especially when you have plans for career. "

" You know, the first months of their lives were hard, I thought I have to be with them every single moment of their lives. Only when Jack got four I was ready for my career again. I was ready for broadway again, for my solo career, for movies… "

" But you appeared on Glee a little. "

" Yes, they needed us for some episodes. When I was expecting Kate ,Ryan decided to make one episode where we,the old members of " New Directions " ,were starring. And he thought that it was really great that Rachel would be pregnant - so it was clear that she was together with Finn for forever. "

" Are you going to appear on new season of Glee ? "

" I don't think so, it's enough for her. She is star, she is with Finn, they've got child. Rachel has done everything she wanted - there is no reason for her to be there again. "

" And Finn? "

" He is with Rachel. " Lea laughed. " I don't see both of us in Glee anymore… But who knows… "

" And what's going to be with Lea? And Cory? "

" I think they are going to stay together. " Lea laughed again. " Lea and Cory have done everything, now they are just going to enjoy their lives together with their children. "

" So,thank you,Lea. It was nice to meet you. We will send you a copy of the magazine. " the woman said.

" Thank you! Okay,I have to go - two children! " Lea laughed and left the cafe where she had an interview.

* * *

><p>"Cory, come here! " Lea said as she saw her husband.<p>

"What's wrong with your shirt? "Lea asked and laughed a bit.

"Our children wanted to paint something. "

"Actually I like this yellow color. "

"On my blue shirt. "

" And on your face. "Lea laughed again.

"Do you want to see what they have painted? "Cory asked.

"Of course. "They walked upstairs to their son's room.

"Jack, show mommy what you painted with your sister. "Their little son showed Lea the painting.

"Mommy, it's you and daddy. " Their daughter Kate said. Lea smiled,she was taller than Cory in this painting.

"And where are you two? " Lea asked.

"We aren't in this painting. "Jack told his mom.

"And why you aren't in this painting? "

"We are eating ice cream inside the house! " Kate answered. Lea laughed and gave a loving look to Cory and her children.

"Anybody wants ice cream? "Lea asked.

"ME,ME,mommy! "Their son yelled.

"So let's go! "

"Daddy,daddy, take me downstairs!"Kate told Cory.

"Come here,darling! " He said and took her in his hands.

"Mommy,I'm flying! "Kate yelled.

"No you aren't. Daddy is just holding you. "Jack said.

"I'm not holding her. She is flying! "Cory said.

"Of course she is flying! "Lea added.

"Who tells Kate she is flying- gets more ice cream . "She whispered into Jack's ear.

"You are flying,Kate! I see it! "Jack was yelling and Lea was laughing hard.

" Wait… " Lea said as she stopped laughing.

" What,Lea? " Cory asked. He looked worried.

" Cory… It's just my dream. "

" Mine too,Lea. Having two beautiful children with you… "

" No,Cory. This really is my dream. Remember, why I asked you on a date first time? I told you that the reason I suddenly wanted to change my life was strange dreams. This is the first one. "

" I don't understand anything… "

" Cory! This is my I had seven years ago. I dreamed that I come home and our son painted something, and our daughter is flying and we are married. "

" Wait.. Really? The same situation? No changes? "

" No… Jack was John in this dream. But Kate… Wait it's fate! We named her Kate! Cory, it's strange. "

" No,Lea, it's absolutely clear - we were made for each other. No matter what he did before, it is our destiny is to be with each other. " He said and kissed his wife.

Maybe really they were meant for each other. They just realised it after one strange dream.

Dream,that somehow unbelievably turned into reality.


End file.
